


Bittersweet

by m_k_ch



Series: Unsaid Apologies [3]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prequel, Slow Sex, Spoilers for Episode 10, references to 91 days novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: If he can't live for himself, then maybe he can live for Corteo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the "final installment" for this series, set as a prequel from the avilio-centric fic. both can be read alone without context, but better read it together if you love angst more than you love yourself.

He looked at him and wondered about his confusion, until Corteo lifted his hand and stroked his face with his knuckles, only realizing that he had wiped away Avilio’s tears.

Avilio hadn’t known that lightest of Corteo’s touches would be enough to calm his heaving breaths. After waking often with nightmares, with his own screams to echo his rapidly beating heart, having Corteo by his side was enough to tone down much of it.

Even if the events repeated in his head as much as he pushed them away, maybe the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia could be enough to replace the gunshot in his ears.

For the first time Avilio didn’t brace himself, and only sunk when he saw Corteo, still looking, still retaining the same soft eyes when their childhoods weren’t stained with blood.

Corteo extended his hand and Avilio took it, having been pulled down next to Corteo on his bed and maybe, just maybe, at this moment the world can’t be cruel right now.

Corteo didn’t let go, nor did Avilio, because the next thing he knew Avilio was gripping Corteo’s back and he couldn’t see anything else with his blurred vision. His uneven breaths were covered as he let himself cover his face on Corteo’s shoulders, barely hearing him say, “It’s okay.”

Avilio didn’t respond, and only continued to hide himself from him.

But Avilio wondered, what even is there to hide?

He pulled away and again Corteo’s hands find their way to his face, wiping his tears gently. Avilio swallowed and slowly looked at Corteo, his smile still so tender, and Avilio’s mouth opened agape with apologies waiting to escape.

In the end, Avilio never said anything because Corteo leaned to kiss the corner of his lips.

_Are we even brothers anymore?_

Avilio pushed that thought away and leaned forward to kiss Corteo fully instead.

Avilio had his eyes closed, but didn’t feel Corteo move. In shock, he pulled away with his eyes wide and looked away, ashamed of his own actions. “I-I shouldn’t have done that—”

All his words went away when Corteo kissed him again, the same way Avilio kissed him.

There was warmth. The small, tingling feeling of letting everything go and he let himself drown with each other’s hold, until the closeness disappeared and Corteo embraced him again, with his hand stroking Avilio’s hair.

“It’s alright.” He said, feeling his head shake no.

Avilio bit his cheek and his face pulled down in a frown. It was all for him. After wanting to drive him away, he still stayed despite all of it. He still stayed, even taking the role of a traitor to let Avilio have his revenge; to take on with his twisted sense of justice.

Corteo held him tighter and Avilio choked out his strained words. “Why?”

“Because,” Corteo’s voice broke and Avilio felt tears drop from his face. “We’re still brothers, despite anything.”

But they weren’t brothers anymore. Brother’s don’t do this.

“You could have went to college.”

“You’re the only one I have.”

Avilio pushed him away and looked at him straight in the eye, grabbing Corteo’s wrist before he could try to stall all the thought again. Sugarcoating never felt more bitter in the room with the only person he has left.

“Why?” Avilio asked again, more tears streaming down his face as Corteo’s expression fell with pity. And he let him. There was nothing more they can hide from each other anymore. After three months of bloodied hands, and after proving they were still bonded even without seven years of contact. “You could have ran away, but you made everything worse for yourself for me.”

_Why me?_

“Wouldn’t you have done the same for me?” Corteo questioned back, and Avilio’s grip lightened with his eyes dropped. “In another world, we are each other, but we’re still together.”

Corteo closed his eyes and let his hand drop on Avilio’s shoulder. Avilio didn’t let him go.

“We still trusted each other, even if we didn’t know what happened to each other at all. I couldn’t betray that trust.”

Corteo’s lips trembled and immediately, Avilio leaned to kiss him, quick, soft, and chaste. It turned salty with Corteo’s tears.

“Even if you have died and I didn’t know anything, I would still hope to see you again.”

Avilio captured his lips again and this time, Corteo responded wilfully. Together they moved as if they had known how to do this very well before. Too familiar with each other like they had kissed like lovers. How could it be a lie, though, when Avilio had loved him again?

They pulled away and Avilio leaned their foreheads together, chuckling breathily against Corteo’s mouth. “This isn’t what brothers do.” Avilio said, repeating his train of thought.

“I will settle with anything, just as long as we are together.”

Corteo pecked him, and Avilio didn’t know he was tired, even with just a small confrontation he wasn’t sure he had said anything at all. But he let Corteo kiss him, touch his hands, his arms and his back.

He was so close in proximity, and Avilio’s body heated when Corteo asked him quietly, breath hitting his neck, “Is this alright?”

 _You have done everything for me, agreed to everything with what I do, so please, please do so._ “Yes,” Avilio breathed. He wanted it. He wanted it so much, thinking about it all the when he was alone. He wanted his warmth, uncomparable to all the people he had done his antics with. Not even to Nero, all to pretend he didn’t betray him at all.

All those times he thought he was sick for those kind of feelings for his so called brother, but that ideal shattered down now. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted him, and he had him back.

Corteo still continued to kiss neck, while Avilio felt his pants loosen and he was exposed. For the first time Avilio blushed very visibly, having never felt this intimate to anyone before.

“I didn’t even know you know how to do this,” Avilio whispered, breath hitching as Corteo palmed him through his underwear.

Corteo smiled and stroked him through the cloth. “I may not be as ruthless as you, Avilio, but that doesn’t mean I’m completely innocent.”

Avilio moaned at his touch, with Corteo positioning him so Avilio was sitting at his lap. Just then, his touches felt better, as Avilio’s fingers dug slightly on Corteo’s back. Corteo only kissed his neck, even nibbling on it lightly.

Avilio gasped as Corteo squeezed him, bucking his hips up and begged, “Corteo, please…”

Again, Corteo looked at him with those soft eyes. Sex never lasted too far for Avilio, because all of it were for pleasures when he was frustrated, or when he desperately needed money. No, sex was never intimate. No one had ever touched him that felt so safe, never so secure. It was never like this.

Corteo beckoned him to take off his pants, and Avilio only followed what he said.

“Are you sure you want this?” Corteo asked again, and Avilio wanted it to be the last time for him to ask that.

“Yes. Please, just take me, Corteo.” Avilio pleaded, hovering above Corteo as he continued to stroke him.

Corteo hummed before questioning him, “Do you have anything I can use?”

“There’s lotion in my bag.”

Corteo smirked, leaning to his side to reach over his bag. “Lonely at times?”

Avilio didn’t want to say he had been doing it with Nero when he wanted to. He only nodded while watching Corteo coat his fingers with the lotion. “You don’t really have to worry, Avilio. I know you have been doing it with Nero, but I understand it was all for your scheme.”

Avilio frowned and looked away, whimpering as Corteo’s fingers touched him again. “You didn’t want that. Don’t hide it.”

Corteo squeezed him again and Avilio’s knees felt weak, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists. “I suppose that’s true,” Corteo said, kissing his collarbone. “but not once I ever lost my trust in you, because I know we have always loved each other, right?”

Avilio grabbed his face and kissed him, moving fast with each other’s moans filling the quiet room. Damn him. Damn Corteo, because Avilio never deserved to have someone like him at all. How could he ever have him? Why him, of all people?

Avilio pulled away with a whimper as Corteo pressed his finger against him. Avilio nodded and Corteo pushed inside, with his other hand holding his hip down.

Corteo kept pushing until he added another finger, and Avilio never felt pain. Maybe this could be better than anything else he had felt, and maybe Corteo’s lips tasted sweeter than all the sugar he had in this terrible, miserable life he has.

A loud moan escaped for Avilio’s lips as Corteo hit a sensitive spot, making him squirm and grit his teeth, his hand moving to the back of Corteo’s head. “C-Corteo…”

Corteo pressed his lips on Avilio’s and pulled away his fingers. “I’m going in, now,”

Avilio let out his held breath, and Corteo urged Avilio to kiss him as he slowly pushed inside him. Avilio moaned into their kisses, and Corteo’s light touches sent shivers into his body. His fingers found Corteo’s hair, holding on to it as he ground down on him, making both of them groan at the sensation.

His heart beat faster every time Corteo carefully moved his hands around him, shuddering if he would scratch him too deeply. It was too sweet, too gentle because Avilio’s way was fast paced. What he did had no such meaning behind it. Sex was just sex to him, and after that it was best that they all part ways, because that was life to Avilio.

His sensitive spot was hit again and he rested his cheek on Corteo’s head, arms wrapping around him tighter as his knees felt weaker with every push. Their frantic breaths mixed around the air, muffled by their skins.

Corteo pushed faster and Avilio couldn’t help but moan louder, until Corteo put his hand on his torso and pushed him down gently on the bed, carefully wrapping Avilio’s legs around his hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Angelo.” Corteo said, pressing his lips on his forehead. Once again he felt the bittersweet taste of nostalgia on his tongue when he heard his name, remembering the same time when Corteo had said his name like that.

Avilio arched his back and sucked in a sharp breath. He kept remembering his past all too clearly, remembering all the times he wished none of it would have ever happened at all. A desperate call, that he found no other purpose to live anymore until he had the letter.

Did he really not have any reason to live at all? There was Corteo, one of his only family alive, in front of him and letting him know there was still else he could do. Corteo kissed him again and Avilio knew he could still have something. There was something he could do.

Soon then, tears formed in front of Avilio’s eyes. He wasn’t in pain, but rather the unsaid apologies still sat on his tongue, still waiting, but he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell Corteo how much he regret dragging him in, all for the sake of avenging the death of his family. Should he even question his own morality anymore, even after killing so many without even considering their situation with their own family?

Hypocrite, and too far gone to save himself.

Avilio felt so evil himself, broken beyond repair that he couldn’t comprehend his own words as he choked out sobs, breathing out disconnected apologies as Corteo kept kissing his tear-stained cheeks. _I’m sorry, Corteo,_ Avilio wanted to say. Perhaps, he was already saying it, but it was all too fogged up with the memories washing over him, and the feeling of Corteo touching him all over.

_I’m sorry. I’m very, truly sorry._

“It’s okay, Angelo.” Corteo groaned as Avilio’s broken voice continuously moaned; a sickening mix of pain and pleasure. “I forgive you— I will always forgive you.”

“C-Corteo, Corteo…”

Because that was what mattered right now. Corteo is with him and kissing all his pains away. Avilio bucked up as Corteo stroked him again, going faster and deeper and Avilio is tense under him, his eyes still blurred but wide open as he felt his climax pool below his stomach.

His touches burned everywhere on his body, until Corteo’s other hand settled with intertwining his fingers with Avilio’s and gripping his hand tightly.

“Corteo—”

Corteo kissed him as Avilio shook underneath him, his body so nearing his orgasm and in between kisses his breath made Avilio’s tears flow more.

“Angelo, Angelo, Angelo.”

Avilio pulsed and Corteo kept pushing in him, with Avilio bucking up and it was all too much. He felt it everywhere in his body, tingling and still writhing with its climax. His legs fell, his hand dug to Corteo’s back and he felt so weak and it all felt too good for him, even when he couldn’t see with the tears in his eyes.

“I love you, Angelo. I love you so much.”

He let Corteo fuck him until Corteo’s hips jerked from its rhythm, and Avilio himself sensitive, watching his face blurrily scrunch in pleasure. Corteo pulled away and stroked himself while kissing Avilio, until he got to his orgasm, mixing their stains on Avilio’s still closed shirt.

Both of them collapsed, sweaty, dirty, and exhausted. Yet Avilio still got over to kiss him, to which Corteo happily kissed back.

But Avilio’s head fell back, feeling too tired to do anything else, too sore to even move. Corteo only leaned himself up with his shoulder, watching over Avilio and pressing his lips gently on his forehead once again.

Avilio thought, he loves him. He loves him and he kept loving him. He never stopped loving him and if all things went down, he will still continue to love him.

“I’m sorry we ruined your shirt.” Corteo chuckled. Avilio smirked and closed his eyes, feeling Corteo remove his shirt and cleaned both of them up. He listened to all the rustles that quietly filled the room, and Avilio only wished this would last longer.

After much silence he felt the bed dip next to him and Corteo covered both of them with a blanket.

One more day. One more day to be with Corteo is all Avilio wanted. And then he would do his ridiculous revenge and come back to him. Maybe he can still live. Not for himself, but maybe, he can live for Corteo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i don't exactly know if i did justice, since i decided to "dig deeper" in avilio's thoughts instead of the usual stoic and i'm-dead-inside personality he has. i also imagine him to be vulnerable in front of corteo, because it was shown that he has deeply cared for him enough.
> 
> but to be real though, i love nero/avilio and corteo/avilio equally. i just have some ideas for fics and i even felt bad for my treatment to nero in these fics. rest in pieces.
> 
> my twitter is @atohiyo!


End file.
